Bruises
by Distant Image
Summary: A sceme to get into W&H goes to far and a startling discovery is made. AN: Set during Season 1, it may be confusing now but it'll get easier to understand, AU
1. Default Chapter

"Look, this isn't exactly my area of expertise." Angel said as he dabbed some blue powder around Cordelia's eye. When he was thoroughly satisfied he stepped back and let Cordelia blink it out of her eye.  
  
"Urgh. It kind of burns. Is that stuff toxic?" She asked worriedly and grabbed at the small compact. She flipped it open and stared at her reflection in the tiny mirror.  
  
Wesley looked over Angel's shoulder and suppressed a small laugh. He clapped Angel on the shoulder and they exchanged amused looks.  
  
"Oh, my God. That doesn't like bruise-ish! I look like a clown! With bad make-up! She screeched at Angel. "And I'm wiping it off no matter what you say." She grabbed a tissue from the box Wesley held out and feverishly swiped at her eye.  
  
Angel took the chair beside her cocked his head to one side. "It doesn't look so bad when you squint at it."  
  
Cordelia sighed, exasperatedly. "Is everyone really going to be squinting at me though? I really would feel better if it looked real! No one will believe that's a bruise." She said, pointing at her eye.  
  
"She has a point." Wesley said, stepping around Angel. "This needs to look convincing if it's going to work. No one will look at a, a clown and think she's been abused. It needs to look real."  
  
Everyone fell silent for a moment, thinking hard on what to do. The plan had been for Cordelia to pretend to be a victim and get herself into W & H looking for a lawyer. But true to Wesley's words, they didn't help clowns often.  
  
Cordelia's eyes suddenly lit up. "I have it! If the bruise needs to look real ten make it real!" Her smile went away when she realized what she had just said. "On the other hand, Wesley could be the victim!"  
  
"No, no. It's quite alright." He interrupted.  
  
"You just don't want me to punch you." Cordelia retorted.  
  
"Actually, Wesley has a point. He doesn't look like a victim. He's to tall." Angel hated raining on Cordelia's parade but it was only true. "You're the only one who could possibly seem like the type to get backhanded and not beat the crap out of them."  
  
Cordelia stood up and glared at Angel.  
  
"Are you saying I'm weak?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying you're the best actress out of all us and could easily trick them into thinking you were."  
  
Cordelia smiled and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "Well, in that case I'm your man. Woman actually but that doesn't sound half as good."  
  
Wesley, looking fairly perturbed added, "But that doesn't solve the disguise problem. You can't be recognized."  
  
"Well fine then. Go ahead and hit me. Then I can actually report you instead of just faking it." She dared.  
  
Angel backed his chair up and stood. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
She shook her head. Then nodded. Slapping a hand to her forehead she left the room.  
  
Wesley looked over at Angel. He was looking pretty down. They had to get in. No other openings were presenting themselves. Cordelia was their last chance.  
  
"You might be able to pass, Wes." Angel said after a moment. "It's not ideal but what can we do? I couldn't do it with the daylight factor. And there isn't a chance in the world I'd pass for a victim of anything."  
  
Wesley was about to say something when Cordelia came back in with a bottle of Aspirin in her hand.  
  
"Ready." She spread her arms. "And no one's moving."  
  
Angel took a step toward her. "Do you really want to do this? We could try the powdery stuff again."  
  
"No I'm sure. You're right. We have to get in. This is the only way. Who's gonna do it?"  
  
Wesley stepped in front of Cordelia and looked Angel straight in the eyes. "Are you really willing to do this?" He challenged.  
  
"It's what she wants. Now stand behind her in case she falls."  
  
Wesley didn't move for a second, and then took his place behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her get situated before nodding to Angel.  
  
"Sorry, Cordy." He said and threw a light punch at the side of her face. He had to be careful about the vampire strength. He could seriously hurt her.  
  
Cordelia gasped and stumbled back into Wesley. She put a hand to her face and winced t the pain. "Ow, ow. OK, I'm ready." She straightened up again and closed her eyes. She waited about 10 seconds and opened them again. "Are you going to do this or not?"  
  
Angel put his head down and rubbed his temples. "I can't do it. Why don't you go fall down the stairs or something."  
  
She untangled herself from Wesley's arms and took Angel's hands away from his face. "You can do this. I don't care, really. It's your job. You're going to do it. No one else can. Wesley's a wimp." She paused and turned toward Wesley. "Sorry about that. I thought I was sounding to much like Buffy so I had to spoil it."  
  
Angel stood up taller and took his hands out of Cordelia's. "Yeah I can do it. But I want you to note that I hated doing it for future reference."  
  
Cordelia nodded and stepped back into Wesley. She wiped her hair out of her face and closed her eyes again. The pain didn't hit for a moment after she sensed Angel stepping back. But when it did she fell to the floor and gasped.  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel rushed to her side but Wesley put a hand up.  
  
"Back off."  
  
Angel tried to see into Cordelia's face but her hair was blocking it. He turned and left the office after a moment, with a panicked look on his face.  
  
Wesley knelt with Cordelia in his arms. She leaned into his shoulder and he felt her tears soaking through his shirt.  
  
"Are you OK? Cordelia, are you OK?" He asked urgently. "Let me see it."  
  
She turned suddenly and Wesley gasped. Her face was scrunched up and her teeth had been replaced with fangs. She grabbed his head and twisted. Her fangs sank into his soft neck and his last word forced out sounded, "Angel" 


	2. Chapter 2

centerBruises 2/center  
  
Angel cracked open the door a little and tried to see Cordelia and Wesley by the opposite wall. It was hard to see but he could guess they were hugging. He sighed and closed the door, feeling they might need a little privacy.  
  
He felt horrible. Not that that wasn't how he normally felt. It hadn't even been a plan. It had been an overly exaggerated eagerness to help, on Cordelia's part. He should have refused, or Wesley should have stopped him. Either way, he should have kept his fist to himself.  
  
"Angel..."  
  
Angel's head shot up and he slammed into the room to see Wesley slumped over and Cordelia screeching in the corner. He rushed over to Wesley and grabbed his wrist, trying to take his pulse. It was faint, but there.  
  
"Cordelia. What happened?" He asked quietly.  
  
She shook her hands in front of her face, exaggeratedly trying to get air.  
  
"It came in the window. I couldn't stop it! One minute we were hugging, and then it just jumped on us!"  
  
Angel tilted Wesley's head a little and saw the fang marks in his neck. Blood was dribbling over his shirt collar already.  
  
"Cordelia, calm down and tell what it was."  
  
"A vampire! A sneaky, bite-y you!" She said loudly.  
  
"We'll find out who it was later. We have to get him to a hospital." Angel pushed Wesley away from the wall and put his arm over his shoulder.  
  
They started for the door with Cordelia following. When Angel's back was turned she smiled a little, blood stained her teeth. 


End file.
